To Love You More
by delaesEudora
Summary: Catherine found out Warrick's married... Drama, anyone? Yo!Bling...
1. Prologue

**Author's note: Ok, this is my first fanfiction. Title's taken from Celine Dion's To Love You More. Current setting is 6x01.**

He puts his left hand on his forehead. I noticed a golden band gleaming on his ring finger. I held my breath as I asked him the following question.

"Why is there a ring on your ring finger?"

He takes a deep breath before answering. "Because I'm married."

"What?" _He's married?! _At that moment, I couldn't believe him, I just couldn't. How can he be _married_?

He glances at me and nods his head.

"Congratulations. How much did you pay her?" Vartann steps forward and shakes his hand. He chuckles as he stands. "No, seriously, good luck with that, man. I didn't even know you had a girlfriend."

"Oh, yeah, it's a girl I've been dating a couple months--Tina." _Tina?! That nurse?! _

"How long have you been married?" I asked again, refraining myself from making any insensitive comment.

"Since yesterday. Did this, uh, drive-through wedding at Circus Circus Way, you know. Fun, yeah, we, uh ... fun time." I tried hard not to scoff at him. A drive-through wedding? It sounded like an only cheap wedding a drunk couple can afford.

David walk towards us apologizing for being late and puts his kit down near the body and kneels next to Warrick near the body.

"We need a TOD, David."

"Rigor's barely set, so not long--under four hours."

"About as long as Warrick's been married." I snapped. _Where did that came from?! _I cursed myself.

This is going to be a long night.

**P.S. Drop in a comment. Would love to hear from you guys!**


	2. Marriage Talk

**Author's note: Sorry, I wasn't clear enough in my summary. No, this story is not going to be a oneshot. I'm thinking the story will drag out to about at least 2 years of their lives. I already had some of the storyline planned out.**

**But right now: I'm still using 6x01 as the setting.**

**BTW, thanks so much for the reviews I get as well as favouriting my story. It really made my day and encouraged me to post my update sooner.**

* * *

Catherine is on the computer looking up a website when I walked into the office and talked to her about the case. She hardly paid any attention to me. Not that I could really blame her.

After she found out last night, she seemed pretty upset about it. I wanted to tell the team today but I haven't really figure out as to how to do it yet. Obviously letting them notice by themselves is not a good way to do it.

We haven't been able to really talk about it and to be honest, I don't know how I can approach the subject. God knows, nobody wants to be around when Cath is pissed, especially if he's the one who pissed her off. But I know if I never opened my mouth now, I'll never will.

"Listen, Cath…" She turns around facing me. "About this whole marriage thing ..."

"Yeah, _that_." She's smiling. It's that same smile she uses whenever she's nervous. "Yeah, that kind of threw me for a loop." I forced a smile. "Tina, right?"

"Yeah."

"She must be a very special woman. I look forward to meeting her." I relaxed for the first time.

"Yes, she is ..." Before I finished my sentence, Catherine interrupts me with the vic's blood alcohol level and the COD.

The smile I had left my face. She went back to her computer. Obviously this talk isn't going as well as I hoped. I decided not to push it.

* * *

The rest of the shift is pure hell. Even that quadruple with the decomp is much easier to go through. The only thing I was thankful for is that after that 'marriage talk', we've been working on different leads. I needed some time to clear my head. Not that working on that stripper case is that much fun in the first place. Every time I had one of these cases, I can just feel my old memories sneaking back in to my present life. Of course, just as you think it won't get any worse, it always do.

"Hey, Catherine?"

Every time Warrick says my name, my heart just stops. I don't know how he does that.

"Yes?"

"Can we talk?" My face froze. My eyes widen as I remove my specs… _Talk?_ "About this?" He rubs his ring with his finger. I stare at it as I place my specs on the table.

"Sure."

"You know, what happened to Nick... it just got me thinking. Life is so short, you know? It's almost ... it's almost shorter than we want to ever believe."

I nodded. _Carpe Diem… _"Live for the day."

"Exactly. So, I, uh ... I've been heading to ask this young lady I've been seeing--Tina--to marry me."

My heart tightens even as I smile. "You know that I'm happy for you."

"Yeah?" He replied, unconvinced.

I looked at him, surprised. I blinked a couple of times before answering. "Yeah."

"But it also feels like you're not so happy for me."

He stares back at me with those amazing green eyes. The same eyes that make me go weak every time I see them. The same eyes that make me scared to look directly at them.

I stared at the floor, shifting uncomfortably. "Warrick ..." I let out my breath that I didn't know I was holding in. I bit my lip and let out a nervous laugh, shifting my foot. "You know, the thing that makes a fantasy great is the possibility that it might come true. And when you lose that possibility ... it just kind of sucks."

After a moment of silence, I put my specs back on and said "We should um… we should probably get back to work." He nods…

_Ughh.. How long is this shift going to end?_

* * *

"Can she cook? Is she a good cook?" Nicky asks while tying his shoelaces in the locker room. We haven't really seen each other all day, so he's been bombarding me with millions of questions about Tina. Catherine was on the other side packing her things. I sighed. Nicky had no idea what he's putting her through. "Come on, Warrick." He continues to pry me for information as Grissom passes by. "Hey, Grissom. We're taking Warrick to the Pepper Mill to celebrate his marriage and to condemn his elopement. You in?"

"Did you invite your wife?" Grissom asks by the door.

"I don't think I'm ready to subject her to the crew just yet." I joked. But after today, I'm not sure if Catherine's ready to meet Tina just yet.

She broke out from her silence, hardly making any eye contact with me. "I got to beg off, you guys. Got to take Lindsey to school." She says that, but both of us know that's not the only reason she's not joining.

Honestly?

I don't feel like celebrating my marriage either.

* * *

**End note: What do you guys think? Let me know!**


	3. Take A Shower

**Disclaimer: I just realized I haven't did this yet. I don't own any of the CSI characters….. yet… hehe…**

* * *

**Author's note:**

**Hey, all. Sorry for the late update. It's much harder to create a scene than to novelize a scene. Anyway, originally I wanted to use only Cath/Rick's point of view, but I find Lindsey an interesting character to add in. I might add other character's in the future I suppose… but I doubt it.**

**BTW, I'm not so sure what age Lindsey's suppose to be during Season 6, but I'm going with 15.**

**Thanks to TwistedSister03, Mouth2mouth, tashak and of course, the one who tempted me with the idea of writing a Yo!Bling fanfic – lostladyknight :D**

* * *

Instead of having my much needed lunch, I was studying for my quiz today. I'm dead tired and in desperate need for food. I reached home dumping my bag on the sofa. Ughhh… I need food and I need it NOW! "Mom!" I yelled as I walk into the kitchen.

No response.

I grabbed a chocolate bar before yelling again. "Mom?"

No response.

I frowned. That's weird. Mom's Denali was parked outside. I glanced around to find her shoes. They were on the floor. But unlike the usual, it was kicked off, rather than placed neatly near the door. I frowned again. Something's not right. I finished off my bar. It hardly made any difference. My stomach was growling at me, cursing me. I dropped my wrapper in the trash and saw two empty wine bottles at the trash.

I frowned again. Something's definitely is wrong. I just emptied the trash yesterday. I distinctively remembered it because I was forced to do it. Mom never drank wine in the middle of the day. Let less to say two whole bottles.

"MOM?!" I ran upstairs. The shower was on! I rushed to the bathroom in mom's bedroom. That's when I saw her.

She was still dressed in her work wear, hugging her legs on the floor. The water was running down her body. She didn't even notice I was standing by the door.

"Mom?" I called her softly, placing my hand on her shoulder. I didn't even bother switching off the shower. She can hardly lift her head up to look at me. "Linds…" she whispers. Her voice was hoarse – she had been crying.

"What's wrong?" I asked, sitting close to her. I know something terrible must have happened at work.

"He's…. he's… married…" Her voice breaking into sobs. She murmurs some words in the midst of her sobs, but I could hardly make out what she was saying. I didn't know how to comfort her. All I could do is to switch the shower off, and put my arms around her. She was cold to the touch, she must have been at least in the shower for an hour.

I hate to say this, but I prefer to see her acting like a bitch yelling at me, instead of sitting here crying.

* * *

**End note: I just remembered now that Catherine DID cried in the shower in Season 7 before… LOL… timing's all off, but doesn't matter… I won't exactly be following the events as shown in CSI right now. hmm… what do you guys think? **


	4. Hangover

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the CSI characters….. yet… hehe…**

* * *

**Author's note: I must say, this is my favorite chapter to write so far. Hopefully, it is as enjoyable to read as well. I hoped I make the story convincing enough. ******

**Tashak & TwistedSister03: Thanks for the comments!**

**Mundane0: Hope this chapter's long enough for you! I took some time writing it, although it makes me wonder why since I'm quite talkative. LOL**

* * *

I'm awake, lying on my bed. 

Even with my eyes closed, my head is spinning. I placed my hand on my head, feeling the bandage. I groan. My throat is dry with a foul taste on my tongue. My stomach is tying itself in knots. Every inch of my body ache. My face is radiating heat. I had never – in my whole life – felt such torture. I couldn't remember much about the day before, or was it this morning? I don't know.

"Catherine." A voice called unto me, but I couldn't make out who she is. Her voice sounded like cymbals clashing together. I winced, my head is pounding into a migraine.

"Catherine, wake up." Whoever it was, won't stop until I answer. She was demanding that I wake up. I tried my best to open my eyes, wincing at the sight of the blinding light. I blinked a few times before focusing on the figure that was looking at me.

"Mom?"

"At least you can still recognize me." Came her answer. She practically spat it out, she must have been pissed. I couldn't care. To care, I had to have the energy and the ability to focus. I had none of both.

"Catherine, you want to tell me what the hell happened to you?" She demanded angrily.

I glanced around the room. No, I was wrong. I'm not in my room and this is NOT my bed. Everything here is so… white.

Am I in the hospital?

"Hey, grandma. You want to go get your lunch?" I turn my head to the voice. "Linds? Hon, is that you?"

"Mom!" Lindsey practically flew across the room and hugged me. "Don't you dare scare me like that ever again." She said, slapping me lightly (while trying her best to avoid the tubes). "I swear, I'll call child services!"

I scoff. "Child services?"

"Oh, I don't know. Whoever that would lock you up for freaking me out like that." She said, flinging her hands dramatically.

I laughed, resulting in an indescribable pain in my stomach. I cringed. Lindsey stopped and panicked. "Mom… mom… do you want me to call the doctor?"

"No… no, I'm fine, Linds." I assure her, making a mental note to myself not to laugh. "Linds… what happened? Why am I here?"

* * *

"I'll tell you what the hell happen, Catherine!" Grandma started screaming, her eyes flared with anger. "I got a call in the middle of the night from the hospital staff saying my daughter was hospitalized! God, Catherine! You could have at least be a tad bit responsible of yourself!" 

This was the first time in my life I saw my mom terrified of grandma. Heck, I was scared out of my wits there. Grandma's voice has reached the level of a banshee. Mom is wincing from the excruciating pain she's probably feeling from her migraine, which is millions times worse thanks to Grandma. I couldn't bear letting mom under this form of torture. I fight all my natural instincts…

"Grandma, I think we should let mom…"

"Don't you even DARE get me started on you, young lady!" Grandma snapped back at me, I bit my lip. Bad mistake. "YOU didn't even have the decency to call me! And who the hell do you think you are to drive yourself and _my_ daughter to the hospital in the middle of the night without a license!" Oh shit, I woke the beast. Grandma's veins were popping out of her temple, her face is swelling red.

"Mom… please, stop." Mom was rubbing her head with her hand, trying to ease her migraine. "Please… go… go and take a drink or something…"

Thank God grandma listen to her, albeit reluctantly. She left the room, all the while muttering curses and swear words that I'm suppose to keep out of my vocabulary. The second she left, I took a deep breath. "Whoa… stay out of grandma…" I smiled at mom, who looked just as relieved to see grandma left.

"Linds… tell me what happened…" Mom asked again.

I ran my tongue over my teeth, and laughed nervously. "Ok, but promise me, mom. Promise me you won't kill me afterwards."

Mom smiled and said "I'll see what I can do."

"Ok… um… well, I got back from school, right… and um.. I saw you in the bathroom. The shower was on, and you were crying." Her face froze, yesterday's events seems to be catching up on her. "I tried to get you into bed, but then you started vomiting non stop and you passed out." Her face looked at me in horror as she recollects the memories. "And well, I freaked out! I didn't know what to do! And I felt your pulse, I must have felt wrong, but I could hardly feel it. I panicked! You were heating up and shivering at the same time!" I shudder as I remembered that scene. Mom looked so frail lying on the bathroom floor like that, I really thought I lost her. "I would have tried CPR but I can't remember any of the steps! And I wanted to wait for the ambulance but they said they needed at least 15 minutes to reach! So I… I… I figured I'll drive you to the hospital." That's when mom gave me that lethal '_you didn't!_' look. I gave her an innocent smile. "It seemed like a good idea at that time…" I shrugged, hoping she'll see the humor in this. "Well, at least until I forgot to switch on the signal and ran into another car on my way. By the way, that's how you got that bandage on your head. Luckily, the guy's a doctor and he fetched us to the hospital. And here we are!" I am _sooooooo_ dead…

* * *

I close my eyes and try to get that load of information into my head. All the memories came screaming back at me. Lindsey looked at me timidly with the most innocent look she could gather, waiting for me to yell at her. 

"Linds… sweetie, I'm sorry." Her eyes widen with surprise. Obviously that's not what she expected. "What?!" she blurted out.

"I'm sorry, hon." I am. I mean it. I shouldn't have shocked her like that. I could only imagine how worried and panicked she must have been. I shouldn't let her gone through that. Suddenly I agree with mom. She's right. I should have been more responsible. Much more responsible. "I'm sorry for 'freaking you out'…" I said, taking her hand in mine.

"You mean you're not mad at me for driving?" She said cautiously.

"I'll get to that later…" I said, smiling. Lindsey looked relieved… "Are you hurt?" I asked worried, pushing myself from the bed to get up and take a closer look at my daughter.

"I'm fine, mom. Just some cuts and scratches." She said, showing me her bandaged arm. "Mom?"

"Yes, baby?"

"It's gonna be alright."

I nod, running my hand over her arm lightly.

"No, mom. I don't mean my arm." She looked at me intently. _She knows…_ "I'm sorry, mom." She said softly. "I knew how much you liked him."

* * *

**End note: I might have changed Lindsey's character to be slightly like me. (A bit of a drama queen) Haha… and may have changed Lily's character a bit bitch-ier than she was. LOL… Go on, tell me what you guys think! Do you like the way I portray the characters, or was it not realistic? Come on, click click click!**


End file.
